The present invention is related to a partition wall, and more particularly to a built-up partition wall that can be conveniently set up at a job site.
Conventionally, nails, screws, bolts, etc., are commonly used to fasten partition boards to a frame structure when making a partition wall in a room. The conventional partition wall has numerous drawbacks:
1. The construction procedure is complicated and special tools must be used and only well-trained professional workers can do the job. PA1 2. It has poor dust proof and sound proof PA1 3. The partition wall tends to vibrate, causing its parts to fall out of place after construction, and PA1 4. The partition wall is monotonous and unattractive.
It is advantageous to provide a partition wall which is easy to put together and provides better sound proof.